


Coming out

by notamasochist



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Platonic Cuddling, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamasochist/pseuds/notamasochist
Summary: A short one shot, takes place in a AU where Oswald's mom was never put into Arkham. A teenage Oswald Cobblepot wants to come out to his mother with the help of his best friend, Bruce Wayne.





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote for this game.

"Ay, Bruce, I think I want to tell my mom I'm bi." A teenage Oswald Cobblepot said in a monotone. Him and Bruce were laying in Oz's bed, staring at the star lights on the ceiling. Bruce sat up as Oz pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "Oz.....I don't know what to say, that's a pretty big deal-" "And I want you to be there."  Oswald cut him off and put the lit cigarette to his lips. "Oh, ah, of course, Oz. I'm flattered that you want me there." Bruce awkwardly smiled. The taller teen made circles with the smoke. "That's good." Oz smiled a wide, shit eating smile. "It's kinda cold in here. Wanna cuddle?" He asked after turning to face the other, their noses almost touching. "Sure thing, Oz." Bruce smiled back.  Oz laughed and flipped back around, his back to the other. He put out his unfinished cigarette in his homemade ashtray. Bruce wrapped his arms around Oz's slender waist, holding him close. The two boys fell asleep.

Oz woke up to the feel of his mom's stare. She was standing in the doorway, laundry basket in hand. "Oh, did I wake you? I was just picking up your dirty  clothes but I couldn't help but notice how cute my little penguin was asleep." She teased. Oz blushed a little as he shifted upward. Bruce's arms were clinging to his lower waist now, practically in his lap. "Do you think Bruce would want his clothes washed? I know we don't have fancy washing stuff but it should get the job done." "It'll be ight mom, but..." Oz shook his friend awake. Bruce's eyes shot open with a confused look. "I need to tell you something." Oz stated. This made his mom raise an eyebrow. "Wait, you're going to-" Oswald again cut Bruce off. "I'm bisexual." His mom gave him a confused look.  Bruce started to let go of Oz, but Oz grabbed his friend's arms and kept Bruce in place. Panic filled Bruce's face. "I like boys and girls." Oz stated. "And???" Mrs. Cobblepot asked.

"And what?" Oz asked. "Is that all? Ozzie, you have me worried for a second." His mother laughed and left the room.


End file.
